


Storyboard

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [11]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Benny要熬夜画分镜，Jacky当然要陪他啦。





	Storyboard

“上了年纪的人熬夜不好。”  
这是某种共识，大家早都知道。所以Benny也经常同Jacky抱怨、唠叨。  
好像他真的在乎似的。好像他真的服老。  
但凡工作压身，他自云摆脱不了，或者说，他仍又遭逢了，连年龄增长带来的衰竭也压制不住的激情往复，他便心甘情愿，加起班来。每每这种时候，Benny Chan就会又变得，活像一个无法在消耗时间方面做到节制的青年人。  
今次他又抱怨，便是“惯例”情形。他说“着急改分镜”，便拿纸笔靠在床头写写画画。一头扎进影画世界，也不在意现实大千。  
Jacky因此有评价说：“很怀疑刚才搞我那个到底是不是你。”

这是合理推测，毕竟编写故事总要考虑细节，揣摩人物，必要时，需要代入对方的情感和思路。  
“你从昨天开始就一直在画他，画他手起刀落，画他追着我打，画他忽然发了狂，扑向我——”Jacky的手指，划过过Benny手中的几页纸，他的半身，原是在Benny的肚子上趴着，这时便抬起眼睛，拿天真态度，带一点不沾欲望味道的微笑，与他对面。  
“然后你真有扑向我！你扑我都好凶，过去从来没有这样凶过！还敢说你不是跟故事里的人换了魂？方才实际上是另一个人在摆布我……”他指控说。  
Benny放低稿纸，问他：“你是不中意啰？都这样讲，看来你是不喜欢我动得急？”  
Jacky顿了一秒，触电样缩回他的指头，“啊……”他坦然道，“其实我喜欢的。”

这样说的时候他的双肩稳端，显示他的淡定不动，然而虚悬在床沿的脚趾却不受大脑强制，在隐蔽角度，悄悄蜷曲又舒展，仿佛身体因回忆瞬间回味到遭人摆布的当时。  
这细节为Benny窥知，可是他晓得，最好要假装不知。  
对答务必要漫不经心，信口开河：“那下一轮试试别的角色？譬如我现在画的这个，保卫团长——换他接岗如何？年纪大，性格强，经验老道，但有点倔强。有些事同他不好商量，他若决定了，就要按他的方式。”  
“他的方式？说说，有什么特殊？”Jacky摸过Benny的平板，信手打开一个游戏，开始玩。他的反应极差，每一轮都在时限抵达前输了。心不在焉的缘故。此时空调疲软，他俩一横一竖，眷恋床铺，都是懒得去穿衣服。  
“他用长鞭的。”那年长者道，“柔中带刚，当然，最主要，他兵器最长。”  
Jacky喷出一声笑。“年纪是大了些，”他笑说，“说到兵器长度软硬，倒还是可以。然而鞭靠连缠带打？收时一条虫，放出如长龙……”  
Benny把本子与笔仔细在枕边放好。接着弯腰，用他的长臂绕过年轻情人的肩胛：“像这样。先缠住，把你定住。”  
抱一下，就松开了。他捏着自己的脖子，连声说老啦，好容易累，快帮我找东西撑住，我还要继续干活。

于是Jacky即贴着他肚皮开始蠕动。他一丝不挂的，身上还渗着薄汗，像是海洋里现身的奇妙生物，两人的汗水汇聚混和，在皮肤之间滑过。  
他的身体往一个方向去，是慢慢前去。要害位置，也很缓慢地在对方的皮肉伤摩擦。但是它仍是很柔软的，Jacky的心思也且是柔软着，此刻心下并没有其他的念头，一时不很渴望，但再觉得热，也不会离开这人的身上。就要粘着、靠着、贴着，热也一起热。  
Jacky只觉得这样子，就算很热也是喜欢的，都不觉得热。  
他往前挪移了三分之一的身体，把那形状姣好的腰臀放置在正中间，说：“够撑了吧？快画啦！”  
Benny瞪着他的屁股，怔怔说道：“只是叫你替老伯加个枕头撑住脖子啦！”  
Jacky用手指拨弄屏幕上的彩色圈圈，不理他，也不挪了，说：“用前面撑或用后面撑，没太大区别的，都是能让你省点力。你只坐着，要我自己动咯。”  
说得Benny也自暴自弃，伸手在他送来的“架子”上抚摸了两把，然后似惊诧于那早该熟捻的手感，又忍不住多摸了两把。“永远不要把你的后背这样……露给我造的角色。要是你总这样背对着……你知道我说的，那个大军阀～”他说到这里，低下头，竟笑出声了，“你就完了。你要完蛋多少次……”  
Jacky一时笑得比他还要大声：“一把年纪的人，能有多少次！你快说，我能完蛋多少次？”  
换来不轻不重的一巴掌，扇在他刻意出借，或可说是刻意炫耀的凸出部位。Benny伸手在他的屁股上拍了一下，说：“剧本好秘密的，预先不要问！不然，到时候就没有惊喜了。”  
Jacky哪里肯依他，突然一拧身弹起来就抢。“不行，我得看看，毕竟你要办的人都是我啊！”他抢过本子，因为用力过猛，险些连人带稿纸摔一个倒栽葱。是靠Benny双手齐上捞住，他才没有滚下床去。  
就这么半挂着，悬空抢看。  
整整一面纸上，每个格子都是他，也不是预备拍影画，所有分镜都是他的情状，是过往，也有方才，一抬眉一转身，各自安排。镜头多为特写，动作缺乏连贯。  
“唬我？！不是说要加班？”画中主角顿时心慌意乱。  
未及滑脱落跑，又被拖回床上按倒。  
是抓住他的双臂，硬拉过头顶按牢。白发老伯扑压在他身上，先就着他的两颊各香一下，才肯用说戏口吻，对他循循叙道：“用刀的快又狠，第二轮上长鞭如何，又能缠，又能放得深？”  
Jacky挣扎了一下，见Benny手臂上的肉块都绷紧了，看去肌理轮廓分明，想是已专注过一段时间的力量练习。都是有备而来，势均力敌，方显诚意。他一挣不开，懒得费劲，散散漫漫叹息，问：“有没有第三种选项？”  
答曰：“有啊，小手枪，子弹不少，都射给你？”  
话音未落，遭年轻些的这个咬了耳朵。是真的下口，痛也痛了，Benny夸张地叫，也夸张大笑，说：“这样态度，这么厉害，是问我要1V3大战啰？我一齐设计给你啊！包你满意好不好，你说话呀～Wu Jing哥～～～”  
Jacky微笑，贴着他的耳垂发梢，小声说道。  
他说：“你是导演嘛，当然你说了算。”

 

END


End file.
